Mistletoe in March
by Speedy Speck
Summary: When their date gets cancelled, Reno decides to help out Tifa at Seventh Heaven...R&R Please! Pretty Please!


Disclaimer: Final Fantasy VII does not belong to me...however much I may like it to. I own no character's, place's etc. etc. so please don't sue me! I'm a nice person :)

Author's Note: This is my sixteenth fanfic...It's a RenoxTifa...I came up with this after I saw the word 'mistletoe' on a list of writing prompts! PLEASE review as I really enjoy reading your views and they inspire me to get better! It would make me very very happy! Anyway stop reading this and get on with reading the fic! Hope you enjoy! :D

The red haired Turk stared into the mirror hanging from his living room wall.

''Yo...Reno, you are one handsome beast!'' he ran a hand through his spiky red hair and straightened his jacket, ''Tonight is the night, you're finally gunna get that girl alone...''

Reno and Tifa had been dating for over two weeks now, but they still hadn't spent any time alone. She was always busy at her bar, and when she did have a stare moment he would always seem to get called away on Turk business. But tonight they were finally going to go on a date. Reno had specifically booked the night off and Tifa had got Cloud to cover for her.

The Turk took one last look at his reflection before heading out of his flat and over to Seventh Heaven. The walk was actually quite pleasant, the weather was fine and there was a slight breeze that ruffled his hair lightly.

When he finally arrived at the bar and opened the door, he was hit with the sound of many a rowdy customer. The bar was nearly full and the air seemed close and uncomfortably warm. There was unquestionably a big difference between the atmosphere outside and inside that of Seventh Heaven. Reno smirked, _Ha, I so don't envy Strife...it's about time the spiky haired freak did some actual work... _He soon locked eye's with his girlfriend, who seemed to be alone behind the bar.

''Oh Reno, you're here!'' Tifa waved him over to her.

He made his way over to her, making sure to dodge the drunken customers, ''Yo darling, you ready to go?''

The bartender's eye's seemed to be looking anywhere but at him, ''Erm...listen I know that you're gunna be upset but-''

''What happened...'' Reno sighed waiting for the reason he really didn't want to hear.

''Cloud never showed...''

The Turk slammed his hand on the bar in frustration, ''I'm gunna kill him...I'm gunna bloody kill him!''

''No, Reno, he probably just forgot...''

''I don't care! He should have made an effort to remember! Stupid git...'' Seeing Reno was clearly disappointed, the young woman reached out and gave his hand a comforting squeeze.

''I'm sorry for wasting your evening off...''

The Turk thought for a moment, ''It's not wasted...I'm gunna stay'' Tifa looked at her boyfriend clearly confused, ''I can be your 'assistant' for the night!''

The bartender laughed, ''You are joking right?''

She looked at him for a moment, as if searching for any trace of evidence on his face, that suggested he was messing with her, but she found none. ''Fine...but...just...don't break anything.''

''Yo, come on babe, you know me! I'm graceful and elegant...like a swan!''

Tifa raised an eyebrow, ''Really...I'd always thought of you more as a duck...''

* * *

As the night went on, the bar seemed to stay quite crowded, and Tifa was glad of the extra help. The Turk had exceeded her expectations. But then she had expected him to either insult every customer, break all the glasses, or poison someone...maybe even all three. Tifa was in the middle of cleaning a glass when she noticed the phone was ringing upstairs. She'd always had pretty good hearing.

''Hey Reno, I'm gunna have to go get that, do you think you can manage by yourself for a few minutes?''

''Sure thing babe! I think I've got a natural talent for this bar tending stuff...''

''Careful...I'm the best bartender around here!''

''Scared of the competition are we...'' He gave her a cheeky wink before she headed to the phone.

Reno turned back to the bar to find a customer waiting.

''Yo, what can I get ya?''

''Erm, I'll have one 'Chocobo Twister', One 'Materia Martini' and two 'Seventh Heaven specials' please!''

Reno looked at him as though he'd been speaking in a foreign language. _What the hell did he just say... _

''Erm, sure thing...Coming right up...'' _Couldn't just ask for a couple of beers..._

He turned around and attempted to remember what Tifa had told him about the cocktails. _Ok Reno...think...she taught you about this...didn't she? _In fact Tifa had been in the middle of teaching him earlier, when a customer had knocked over a table and distracted her.

_Damn, damn, damn...ok Reno, you can do this...remember you've got a natural talent! _He picked up some glasses and begun filling them with various liquids, until they looked somewhat like the one's he'd seen Tifa make a few weeks back when he'd been in with the Turks. The 'Materia Martini' looked ok, and so did the 'Seventh Heaven specials', but the 'Chocobo Twister' just didn't look right.

Reno turning around to look for any alcohol he hadn't already used, when his eyes fell across a small bottle of thin dark blue liquid on one of the lower shelves.

_That's probably it…_ He quickly picked it up and poured some into the glass. The drink soon began looking like Reno thought it should.

''Here you go mate, enjoy!'' Reno smiled at the customer, feeling quite pleased with himself. Though this was short lived when they actually decided to drink some of his concoction.

The liquid sprayed out of the male's mouth like he was some sort of water fountain. Unfortunately the beverage landed on a fellow customer, and a very drunk customer at that.

''Ergh! What the bloody hell do you think your doing!''

"Listen mate it was an acc-" Before the male could finish the customer had punched him square across the jaw. And within two minutes the entire bar seemed to have become involved in the fight. It happened so quickly that Reno could only watch this unfold in front of him. _Come on Reno, you're a Turk…what would a Turk do…well a Turk would probably join in…I don't think that's a good idea… _

It was then, he heard Tifa's voice come from behind him. ''What...the...'' Her voice seemed to fade away as her eye's widened with shock at the state of her bar.

''Now babe...I can explain.''

''I leave you alone for five minutes...what the hell happened? Wait, what's that doing out?'' Tifa was pointing to the bottle of dark blue liquid that Reno had left on the bar. ''Please tell me you didn't use that….?''

''Maybe…''

''That''s not alcohol, it's not even edible! It's window cleaner!''

Reno ran his hands through his hair, ''Well that would explain it…''

Tifa sighed in exasperation, ''I knew it was a mistake to let you help me!''

''Listen it was an accident! Anyway you shouldn't be alone with these drunkards, I'll help you!''

''I think you've done enough already... and I can handle myself…please, just leave.''

''…But ''

''Now Reno!''

She looked so angry he decided it was probably best not to argue. ''I'm sorry…'' He muttered softly before turning and making his way through the hoard, and was soon out of the bar.

* * *

Tifa picked up one of the chairs that lay on its side. She'd managed to disperse the crowd pretty quickly; she'd learn how do deal with drunks through all her years of bar work. Seventh Heaven was still in quite a mess, but most of the glasses and furniture had managed to stay intact.

As Tifa made her way back behind the bar, she looked around at the now empty establishment. The young woman sighed and rubbed her temple in thought,_ I wish Reno was here...he was only trying to help...God, I'm such a cow...Maybe I should go round and apologise… _She glanced at the clock on the wall. It wasn't too late, and he'd probably still be up.

As she locked the door behind her, there was a rumble of thunder, and it wasn't long before she started getting pelted with rain. _Fantastic…_

It didn't take her long to get to Reno's apartment, but she'd still managed to get soaked, and beads of water ran down her face from her wet hair. Luckily it didn't take the Turk long to open the door.

He looked at her, both surprised and concerned, and ushered her into his hallway, ''Yo…Are you all right? What are you doing here?''

She shivered as she spoke, ''I wanted to come and apologise for earlier…''

''Hey, don't worry about it darling…''

''No Reno, I need to say this... I'm sorry about tonight, I overreacted, it was really sweet for you to help out and I just acted like a complete bitch.''

He shook his head, ''No you didn't, you were worried for your bar…I know what that place means to you…I should have taken better care of it…''

''That's sweet…I'm sorry we didn't get to have our date…'' She stopped when she noticed the amused look on the Turks face. ''What are you grinning about?''

The Turk pointed directly above them both, where a small green and white plant hung from the ceiling.

Tifa looked at her boyfriend, utterly confused, ''Reno...it's the middle of March, why do you have mistletoe?''

He flashed her a cheeky smile, and gently brushed Tifa's damp hair from her face. ''Yo...In case of emergencies... You never know when you're gunna need it...''

She smiled back at him, ''Well...Far be it from me to break with tradition...''

He leaned into her, placing his lips on hers in a playful kiss. When they broke apart, she laughed and pulled him into a tight embrace, clearly forgetting just how wet she was.

''Oi! You're soaked'' He poked her jokingly, as she giggled at the wet patch she'd left on his shirt. It wasn't long before she noticed a strange look on her boyfriend's face.

''What are you thinking about?''

He smirked at her, ''I'm thinking… we should really get you out of those wet clothes...''


End file.
